A gentle promise
by Gothmonkey642
Summary: Naruto and Sauke make a promise to be together forever, this is just one thing that happens that tests the strength of that promise. I will only say it now, this is yaoi, meaning boyxboy, meaning gay, don't like, don't read. hint of lime


**Hello everyone! Sorry I haven't written in like forever, so here is an extremely odd fluffy Naruto and Sasuke fic for u all! If it starts off random and makes no since to you at the end then you may flame me! Ok? Good!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor do I own the song Hero by Enrique Iglesias.**

**NARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARU**

Naruto sat on the swing in the shade of the tree. The wind pushed him lightly, blowing his crazy hair this way and that, his head hung low, as so that the other kids, could not see his tears. The few bruises on his face and body still stung from the earlier beating that happened when he first came to the park.

Just a few feet from Naruto, Sasuke sat on the other side of the tree, trying to avoid the fan girls that wanted to confess their undying love for him. He always thought they were doing out of pity, because of his family dying and everything, but now, it was just annoying. Sasuke took a look around the tree to see if the girls were standing their, but instead, he saw Naruto.

Sasuke saw Naruto's tears, confused by them and also why he was all alone, should he not be playing with the other kids? Sasuke, as cautiously as any 7 year old could, walked over to Naruto.

Naruto's eyes shot open and his heart dropped. The sound of foot steps behind him made him tense up, waiting to hear the sting of words or the sting of a fist colliding with his skin. But instead the foot steps past him and the figure stopped in front of him and squatted to see his face.

Blue collided with black, and both Naruto and Sasuke's hearts skipped a beat.

The sounds of the birds and the playing children faded away, the play ground turned into a black back drop. The swing that Naruto was sitting on disappeared; soon he and Sasuke were standing, staring at one another. The soft stares were exchanged between them, a smirk turned on Sasuke's lips as Naruto blushed a bit, but he smiled back. A gentle promise was made that day, it is just that Naruto and Sasuke didn't know it yet.

10 years later…

Naruto, Sasuke, and the new addition to their friend circle, Sakura, waited at the bridge for their ever late teacher. Sasuke was being pressured by Sakura to go on a date with her, whilst Naruto sat quietly next to them. Sasuke just look purely annoyed.

"Please, Sasuke-kun, go on a date with me, I'll be the best girlfriend you ever dreamed of" Said Sakura, hugging on to Sasuke's arm.

Sasuke gave Sakura a pissed off look, really close to the infamous Uchiha glare. Sasuke shook off Sakura's arm and turned to look at Naruto. Naruto gave him a soft smile, and what did Sasuke return it with? An even harder glare and brushed off from them and ran into the forest just behind the bridge.

Sakura glared at Naruto before she ran after Sasuke, but she didn't get too far before Naruto stopped her. "Sakura, I don't think you should follow me. Sasuke might get angry."

Sakura pouted, but stayed where she was. Naruto muttered a thanks and ran after Sasuke.

Sasuke, as soon as he reached a clearing in the forest, jumped into a tree. He knew Naruto would be following, but the idea of Naruto and him…. alone…. In the woods…. Alone! Sasuke suddenly felt Naruto's chakra coming closer to the clearing under him, and he hid as best as any high ranking ninja could. He decided id he was going to be alone with his Naruto, and yes, he did mean _his _Naruto, he might as well surprise him…. Thank kami Sakura wasn't following him.

Naruto finally reached a clearing, but Sasuke's chakra was soon lost. He frantically reached out, trying to find any trace of it but he did not feel it anywhere around him. Now Naruto should have just been patient and waited for Sasuke to come back this way, but this is Naruto we are talking about, he wasn't a patient person, and he soon felt alone.

Sasuke had promised to stay by him, when they were kids, Sasuke promised to be Naruto's friend, he promised…. That Naruto wouldn't have to be alone again.

Okay, maybe Sasuke didn't actually say all that, but he had hoped Sasuke had meant it when they started being friends, like they shared a special bond or something.

Sasuke broke that promise….

Naruto started to cry and he let his body fall to its knees. Naruto hadn't felt this alone since he was 7. Memories began to flash into his mind of his younger years, before Sasuke found him on that swing. Very painful memories opening once healed scars in his mind. The tears began to increase in size.

Sasuke saw Naruto look around, then he saw him drop to his knees and panic soon rose in Sasuke's heart. Sasuke saw the silver streaks on Naruto's cheeks and his heart squeezed in pain of seeing his Naruto cry. Did he make Naruto cry? What could he do to stop his Naruto from crying?

Sasuke got an idea, a crazy idea but an idea none the less. Putting a little chakra in to his voice so that only Naruto could hear him, Sasuke began to sing:

_Let me be your hero_

_Would you dance if I asked you to dance?_

_Would you run and never look back_

_Would you cry if you saw me crying?_

_Would you save my soul tonight?_

Naruto's eyes cleared a bit as he sat there listening to the calming voice.

_Would you tremble if I touched your lips? _Naruto involuntarily nodded his head.

_Would you laugh, oh please tell me this!_

_Now would you die for the one you love? _Naruto thought of Sasuke and Sasuke thought of Naruto. Sasuke jumped down behind Naruto and hugged him from behind.

_Hold me in your arms tonight. _Naruto held to the arms around him.

_I can be your hero, baby_

_I can kiss away the pain. _ Sasuke kissed Naruto on the cheek

_I will stand by you forever, _and then Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear

_And you can take my breath away_

_Would you swear that you'll always be mine? _Once more, Naruto nodded his head and smiled

_Would you lie?_

_Would you run and hide? _Naruto shook his head.

_Am I in too deep? _Sasuke dipped his hand inside Naruto's shirt.

_Have I lost my mind? _Sasuke rubbed Naruto's stomach.

_Well, I don't care; you're here tonight_. Sasuke nuzzled his face into Naruto's hair.

_I can be your hero, baby._

_I can kiss away the pain. _Sasuke kissed Naruto's cheek again.

_I will stand by you forever, _Sasuke breathed in Naruto's hair

_And you can take my breath away. _

Sasuke and Naruto just sat there for a minute, letting the feel of each other be there only comfort. Sasuke leaned down to Naruto's ear and whispered

_I just want to hold you, _Sasuke stood up, taking Naruto with him. Sasuke turned Naruto to face him and hugged him tighter.

_I just want to hold you, _Naruto sighed in content.

_Am I in too deep?_ Sasuke made Naruto look at him, straight in the eyes.

_Have I lost my mind?_ Naruto felt Sasuke's eyes asking many questions.

_Well, I don't care; you're here tonight, _Sasuke hugged Naruto again, and shuttered a tear from his eyes and sighed.

_I can be your hero baby, _Sasuke sang louder now, running his fingers through Naruto's hair.

_I can kiss away the pain_

_I will stand by you forever_

_And you can take my breath away_

Sasuke brought Naruto's face away from his chest and they stared at each other.

_I can be your hero baby _

_I can kiss away the pain_

_I will stand by you forever_

_And you can take my breath away_

Sasuke eyes started to dip close, and his head came slowly closer to Naruto's, as he finished the song.

_You can take my breath away, _Sasuke's eyes closed and his lips were very close to Naruto's.

_I can be your hero_

Naruto closed his eyes and allowed Sasuke to kiss him. A single tear slid down Naruto's cheek.

When Sasuke kissed Naruto, it felt like his breath really was taken away. Sasuke moved one hand to Naruto's face and wiped the single tear from his cheek. Sasuke pulled away and gave Naruto a questioning look.

Naruto gazed into Sasuke's eyes and whispered, "Was that song for me?"

Sasuke simply kissed Naruto, gently on the lips and gazed at him again. Naruto's eyes glazed over with tears and, then, Naruto hung his head.

Sasuke got scared, thinking he made his Naruto sad; he lifted Naruto's head to see that the blonde was smiling. Then Naruto broke in to a huge grin and started to laugh as tears spilled from his eyes. Naruto jumps into Sasuke's arms and Sasuke smiled a _**real **_smile. He was going to make sure Naruto didn't feel alone tonight.

4 years later….

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET HIM PREGNAN!?"

Right now, Sasuke and Naruto were in a hospital room with Tsunade looking at the monitor next to Naruto's bed. Sasuke was pale (well, paler than he normally is), Naruto was blushing crimson, and Tsunade was ready to Sasuke.

"Answer the question, Uchiha." Tsunade was now in Sasuke's face.

"It was Kyuubi"

"What?" Sasuke and Tsunade turned to Naruto, who was looking down.

"Well, while you two were arguing, me and Kyuubi were talking and she-"

"Wait, the fox inside you is a girl?" Tsunade asked?

"No wonder he is the uke." Sasuke said under his breath, smirking.

"Well that explains everything" Tsunade exclaimed walking over to Naruto, putting her hand on his stomach (no one saw Sasuke glare at Tsunade's hand), "I believe because Kyuubi is female, you have the same reproductive system as any girl, is that what Kyuubi told you?"

"Something like that" Naruto suddenly felt sick and ran to the bathroom.

Sasuke ran after him and comforted him as Naruto hurled into the toilet. Tears were slowly working their way down Naruto's cheeks. Naruto trembled and shook; Sasuke hugged him loosely and whispered how he was going to be alright.

Tsunade came up to the door and sighed, "morning sickness, every women-err…. Man, in this case, has to go through it when they are pregnant. Can you handle this Naruto or do you want to get rid of your baby?"

Naruto, breathing harshly, shook his head slowly, "Tsunade-baachan, this is my baby, me and Sasuke's baby, and I want it to live and see the world and do everything it wants to do, even if it ends up being a fox child. I'll still love them."

Tears were forming at the brim of Tsunade's eyes, and then she turned to Sasuke, and gave him a hard glare, "Uchiha!"

"Aa," Sasuke keep his eyes on Naruto.

"You better take good care of Naruto and that child that you and him have created. Am I clear?"

Sasuke turned to Tsunade but then turned right back to Naruto, his eyes thick with worry.

"Uchiha!"

"I won't leave Naruto," Sasuke hugged Naruto and Naruto placed his hands around Sasuke's neck, "I promised."

Tsunade clasped her hands in front of her and smiled brightly, "Well then, you can take Naruto home with you and I would like a monthly visit from both of you to make sure everything is going well."

Tsunade left the room as Sasuke picked Naruto up and placed him on the hospital bed. He then called on the nurses to bring something up to Naruto's room, and surprisingly, Naruto didn't want ramen (gasp). Naruto wanted fruity ice-cream.

A few days later Naruto had officially moved into the Uchiha mansion. Kyuubi had another talk with Naruto, telling him that his children, yes Naruto will give birth to triplets (poor Sasuke), and they will take longer to develop in his stomach than a regular baby. Naruto told Sasuke that he would be giving birth to three children (Sasuke paled a bit) in about a year's time. Sasuke kissed Naruto gently on the lips and ran his hand over Naruto's stomach.

"So I'm really going to be a dad." Sasuke said it to himself, trying to take it all in.

Naruto nodded his head and was praying to kami that Sasuke wasn't thinking about leaving him. That would not only kill him but the unborn babies as well.

Sasuke smiled, "Well we're going to need help with making sure the babies are healthy and everything."

Naruto tipped his head to the side, "Don't we have Tsunade-baachan helping with that?"

"Yes," Sasuke began to walk towards the phone, "But I think we could ask someone else to help, at least someone who wont be so busy all the time. Maybe even someone close to the Hokage as well."

Naruto had a minute of silent thought, 'Who is Sasuke talking about?' Then a picture of pink and green hit his mind.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Exactly, I'll bet she'll be glad to be a godmother." Sasuke picked up the phone and dialed Sakura's number.

30 minutes later, after Sasuke got off the phone with Sakura, said person came in through the door to see Naruto.

"Oh, Naruto! I'm so happy for you!" Sakura was sitting with Naruto on Sasuke's couch having baby talk while Sasuke was out doing Sasuke stuff.

Naruto told Sakura everything he told Sasuke and Tsunade. Sakura was listening intensely. When Naruto was done Sakura was hugging him.

"I'm so glad you found someone to love, Naruto"

Naruto nodded, and then Sakura, the new mid-wife to help Naruto through his pregnancy, asked him if he was having any craving.

Now that Naruto thought about it, he really wanted something sweet and juicy and fruity like watermelon, but he also wanted something meaty and tangy like prim ribs, a lot of prim ribs. And then something like chocolate ice cream.

Sakura nodded her head and wrote this down on a sticky note and put it on Sasuke's fridge.

"This is what Sasuke will need to buy and other things so that you and your babies are healthy and well fed, ok?"

Naruto rubbed his tummy and nodded.

Later that night Naruto explained what Sakura had told him to Sasuke. Sasuke promised he'll go shopping tomorrow.

Sasuke began to give Naruto a funny look. Naruto started to blush under his gaze, squirmed a bit then turned to face Sasuke to find a pair of lips pressed against his. Sasuke started to push Naruto on his back on the couch. The kiss was starting to heat up; Sasuke pushed his tongue into Naruto's mouth. Naruto kissed him just as hard….that is until Naruto felt Sasuke's hand snake up his shirt and rub his stomach up to his chest. Naruto pushed Sasuke off him, muttering about not good for the babies.

Sasuke frowned a bit at the thought of not getting any for at least a year, but then thought of the family he would be getting.

So, later that night, Sasuke proposed to Naruto in the weirdest way,

"Oi, Dobe," said Sasuke.

"What," Naruto muttered and 'don't call me that, Teme' under his breath.

"Marry me"

Then Sasuke pulled out a wedding band that was a golden fox and a silver snake rapped around one another, with an engraving on the inside

_The promise I made to my Naruto_

Naruto stared at Sasuke, and then turned to the ring and back to Sasuke again for a bout 4 times. Then finally, Naruto jumped Sasuke, kissing him furiously, saying "yes, Yes, YES!"

Ok, so, the months went by and Naruto and Sasuke's love grew like Naruto's stomach. Tsunade checked on them every now and then, getting reports from Sakura who was ecstatic about being a godmother.

Sasuke was surprisingly able to handle Naruto's mood swings and temper tantrums. Even when Naruto made him sleep on the couch for 2 months in a row, Sasuke was still there, giving Naruto what ever he wanted or needed.

Naruto hated his mood swings and making Sasuke do the work, but then again, it felt sort of nice to be waited on hand and foot. Naruto did his utmost best not to kill Sasuke with chores and his temper tantrums, but when Naruto felt like it, he wanted Sasuke to suffer (scary Naruto).

One morning, when the time the babies might be coming was just around the corner, Sasuke was helping Naruto with breakfast when suddenly Naruto….. Dropped a plate (you thought I was going to make Naruto go into labor, didn't you?)

"Oops" Naruto bent over to try and pick up the broken plate, but his huge belly stopped him from the task.

Sasuke bent down and picked up the broken pieces. Then he looked up at his smiling Naruto, that is, until water started to go down Naruto's leg and Naruto's face morphed into one full of pain. Thinking fast, Sasuke placed Naruto on their bed and rushed to the phone, calling Sakura.

Once Sakura was reached and was on her way, Sasuke rushed back to the bedroom to find a golden fox with huge blue eyes and a huge stomach in pain.

"Naruto?" Sasuke stepped toward the bed cautiously.

The fox looked up and 'yipped'

"Uchiha…" a voice came to Sasuke's mind.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked to himself.

"I'm the fox demon inside Naruto; he has turned temporarily into a fox to give birth to his kits, or children. The kits will be born as foxes as well but will be human children after one year, once they don't need their mother milk anymore, in this case, Naruto's milk. You will help him take care of the kits, or I will posses you and kill you from the inside out, is that clear?" the fox growled menacingly.

"Aa" Naruto let out another painful 'yip' and Sasuke rushed over to try his best to sooth him. Sakura ran into the room and threw Sasuke out, saying he needed to wait outside.

That was, honestly, 12 hours ago. And Sasuke was getting very scared, what if their was a problem with one of the kits, what if one of them doesn't make it, what if they cant be born, what if something happened to Naruto!?

Sakura finally came out of the room, heaved a heavy sigh. Sasuke ran to Sakura, sharingan spinning, and said in a threatening voice, "What happened?!" a low growl erupted from his throat. Sasuke is possessive.

Sakura pushed Sasuke away and told him to take a deep breath. Once the sharingan was gone and Sasuke was calmer now Sakura explained.

"Naruto and the babies are healthy, but right now, the babies are feeding. Wait a minute before going in there to see Naruto, ok?"

Sasuke nodded then Sakura told him to make Naruto something full of calcium like hot coca when he goes to see them.

Sakura left to tell Tsunade about the delivery. Sasuke made some lukewarm hot chocolate with extra milk and took it in to their bed room. Sasuke froze for a moment, there on the bed was a fox Naruto with three white fox kits sucking on Naruto's newly formed nipples. Sasuke smiled at the scene.

_My family…_

Sasuke brought Naruto the dish of coca and laid it next to his head. Naruto lapped it up hungrily, and once he was done, Naruto looked up at Sasuke and Sasuke scratched Naruto everywhere he was allowed to.

Everyday for a year, Naruto laid on their bed, feeding hungry kits and Sasuke fed him fish, ribs and other meats with milk.

After the year was over, Naruto and the kits turned into their human forms. Naruto was his usual blonde blue eyed self. The three toddlers sitting on their bed were a mix of Sasuke and Naruto, except for one. She had red hair and golden red eyes, so Naruto and Sasuke named her Kyra. The toddler on her right had black hair that stuck up like Naruto's with dark blue eyes, they named him Sataru. Next to Sataru was a dark blonde boy with black eyes that Sasuke and Naruto swore turned red for a minute, they named him Rasi.

Tsunade came to see them with Sakura. She gushed lovingly at the toddlers, especially Kyra, which they found would be carrying the Kyuubi from the symbol on her stomach. Tsunade wrote their names on a piece of paper, their birth certificates, and then checked them all, making sure nothing bad happened during the transformations from foxes to humans.

Later that night, after Sasuke tucked the children away in their beds in the room they made especially for them, Sasuke crawled into bed with Naruto and snuggled close to his lover. Oh how Sasuke had missed feeling another body against his especially one that made him go mad.

Sasuke started to kiss along Naruto's neck, making a Naruto moan softly. Sasuke kissed Naruto passionately on the lips and got on top of him. Naruto's hands snaked up around Sasuke's neck and pulled Sasuke closer to him. Naruto missed this feeling when he was with Sasuke, under him and feeling his touch. Naruto shivered as Sasuke's fingers felt over his chest. Naruto's hands worked down to Sasuke's pants and Sasuke growled and rubbed his erection against Naruto's and they both moaned from the heated connection. Naruto was about to remove Sasuke's pants when they heard a noise coming from the babies room.

Sasuke withdrew himself from under the covers and Naruto groaned from the lose of heat. Sasuke turned back, winked at Naruto and walked to the babies' room.

Sasuke smiled at his children in their bed. Sasuke was going to make this quick, he had a fox waiting in his bed.

**NARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARU  
**

**Yeah! Done! Longest story every done by me, praise me (or flame me, but it would hurt more if you readers did that).**

**Hopefully another SasuXNaru coming up soon, so keep an eye out.**

**Now….REVIEW!!!!!! **


End file.
